Time After Time
by Syjack
Summary: It's about time this song was used for Lupin and Tonks, it's too perfect for them. Song by Cyndi Lauper, and once again I own nothing. I love this fic, it's one of my favorite I've written. please check it out. Fluffiness but funny.


Remus Lupin walked down the hallway, sticking his head in and out of doors. Not finding what he was looking for he headed down the hall to the next door and repeated the process. After searching all of the doors upstairs he headed downstairs towards the kitchen. He opened the door and looked around. Pots, pans, and all other things becoming a kitchen surrounded his eyes but he was still left unsatisfied with what he saw. He closed the door to the kitchen, and then headed upstairs. As he was about to walk up the stairs and start over, he heard the slightest sound of noise drifting through the air. He walked down one of the eerie dark and small hallways on the first floor of Grimmauld place. A door was slightly ajar at the end of the hallway, and he was no fool. He opened it a couple of inches and found her. She was covered in all manner of colored fabrics, wild hair, and softly dancing and singing every once in awhile.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
and think of you  
caught up in circles confusion--  
is nothing new_

It was dim in the room and the only light was provided by five candles quivering light throughout the room. He stood by the doorway and watched her, leaning against the frame, for she had no idea she was being watched and was at some kind of peace caught up in the song.

_Flashback--warm nights--  
almost left behind  
suitcases of memories,  
time after--_

sometimes you picture me--  
I'm walking too far ahead  
you're calling to me, I can't hear  
what you've said--   
Then you say--go slow--  
I fall behind--  
the second hand unwinds

A small smile formed its way onto his mouth, and he thought it rude to remain hidden for too long. "Hello Tonks."

She jerked at the presence interrupting her moment and moved to turn the music off. "I'm sorry if I was bothering you, I'll just turn this off-"

But he grabbed her hand reaching for the record player and took it, while holding her waist, then moved both hands to wrap around the small of her back. "I don't mind, I was just looking for you."

_if you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
time after time   
if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
time after time_

"Why?"

"Well, I couldn't find you." They moved from side to side, just beginning to slow dance. Tonks looked unsure of something for a moment and Remus caught her gaze. The she reached her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. He stiffened but then relaxed into it.

"You missed me didn't you?"

He looked down and smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it. Then he lightly, probably unconsciously began to trace patterns into her back with one hand that use to hold her waste. They continued to dance side to side, slowly. Then he stopped doing that and held her waist and with his other hand ran fingers through her hair. "Of course I missed you." Then he kissed her forehead and rested his head onto hers. She closed her eyes.

_after my picture fades and darkness has  
turned to gray  
watching through windows--you're wondering  
if I'm OK  
secrets stolen from deep inside  
the drum beats out of time—_

"Nymphadora?"

"Yes Remus?"

"Are, Are you okay?" He said. They both looked at the opposite walls.

She sighed heavily and then smiled slightly. "I'll be fine." Then her smile got wider. "Especially since this bloke I like has decided to give me the time of day."

Remus froze slightly on the inside. He should have known. There was no way someone like Dora would fancy him. He looked at his shoes, which were brown business like shoes with laces. What does she want with some old tosser like me. What do I have to offer her. Same, like I didn't know it would happen. It was bound to.

"Remus?"

"Yes Dora?"

"Are you okay?"

Sure just rip my heart out of my chest and stomp on it. No, she wasn't like that. He sighed and said that he was fine, and that he was happy for her and wished her well with her young gentleman, and that if he ended up being a git, that she knew that him and Sirius would sort him out. Oh course, he thought. "You know no matter how many blokes you date that I'll always be here for you right? In case you ever need a chat or a cup of tea?

She smiled. "Thank you Remus. Though I don't think you'll have to sort him out. He's an upstanding, honorable, respectable bloke who is one of the nicest people I've ever met. Though of course, he does have these moments where he can be right thick in the head."

_if you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
time after time   
if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
time after time_

"I'm sorry for that, Dora, but he does sound almost good enough for you. I wish you both well. Now, that I've found you, I'm afraid I have some work for the Order to get to." He pulled his hands away and as he was three steps towards the door she called after him.

"You're a right thick fool you know that?"

He turned back around. "Why is that, Dora?"

She smiled. "Don't you want to know who my young bloke is?"

Oh no. She's going into one of those chatty modes where she wants to talk about all the details with her mates. Well, I guess that would mean I'm one of her mates, and she's talking to me like I'm some special friend of hers. That's not too bad I guess. It'll have to do for me anyway. He plastered on a fake smile to his face, though not many could tell. He was very gifted at schooling his emotions. "Who is he Dora?"

She smiled like a Cheshire cat and held her hands behind her back. "Guess"

He sighed. "Look Dora, I would be up for this any other time, but right now I've got-"

She leaned forward and put a hand around his neck. She looked up at his eyes and then down at his mouth and back at his eyes again.

"Remus?"

"Yes Dora?"

"You're really thick in the head you know that." They whispered.

"Why exactly is that Dora?"

"Because you're the bloke I fancy."

"I'm glad to hear it." They leaned in and closed their eyes. She could feel him brush his lips against hers, and his arm wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him. She folded up both of her arms around his neck. She started nibbling on his lower lip and they deepened the kiss. He pulled back slowly, eyes still closed, and she sighed contently before placing her head back onto his shoulder. They picked up dancing very slowly, before they both broke out into smiles and started turning faster and incorporating spinning into the dance, staring each other in the eye and laughing.

_you said go slow--  
I fall behind  
the second hand unwinds—_

_if you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
time after time   
if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
time after time_

_time after time  
time after time  
time after time_


End file.
